Sonic CoRuPtIoN
by gamemaster04
Summary: it was a normal day in green hill zone,when a meteor appeared,corrupting green hill zone,and corrupting the chaos emeralds,now sonic is corrupted,and he has to stop the corruption before its to late...


SONIC Corruption:prologue...

by...

jace484...

got idea from...

YouTube series...

made by...

ACDCgamer...

from series...

super Mario corruption...

I don't own series made by ACDCgamer,nor do I own sonic or metroid...

loading...

.

.

.

loading complete...

_**some where in space...**_

_**on some ship crashed in a meteor**_

"...........must.......find.......new........planet.......to......corrupt......." said a male,but hurt,voice...

"nearing planet......earth......destination.....green hill zone.....set crash course?" said a computerized voice.

"yes......crash.......in......green......hill......zone.......explosion blast radius........100......phazon range.....100...." said the hurt voice....

"but sir......the phazon will be destroyed if spreaded to far,and the blast radius would kill you...." said the computerized voice.

"darn it.........make the phazon enough to corrupt almost all of green hill zone.........and blast radius........big enough...........to knock people out......." the hurt male voice said.

"command operated.......entering atmosphere......." the computerized voice said...

_**on green hill zone...**_

"***zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz***" sonic the hedgehog went,snoring,he is asleep.....

"RUN AWAY" said a random enemy bee,flying away...

"huh.....whats going on....?" sonic asked,tired.

"A METEOR IS IN THE SKY" said the random enemy bee...

"wha.....OH MY!" sonic asked,then shouted.

_**A meteor is coming down really fast...**_

**!!! !!!**

**several minutes later...**

"oof.....what happened........all I remember was a meteor hitting this place and then.....oh.......my......." sonic said, confused.

_**Green hill zone isn't what It used to be,now,it no longer had green grass and tree tops,nor did it had brown dirt and tree bark anymore,the grass was dead,the tree tops were brown with blue stuff falling off of it,the dirt is covered in blue stuff,and the tree bark has a lot of blue stuff on it,and the enemy bees that were still in green hill zone have blue stuff on them...**_

"what happened......everything is now....messed up....." sonic said,looking around...

**sonic sees a chaos emerald...**

"whoa.....a chaos emerald,and it has blue stuff on it....better show it to my friends" sonic said,grabbing the chaos emerald....

"huh.....whats.....AUGH.....ARCK.....OW.....ACK......WHATS........GOING......ON.....ACK" sonic said,as the chaos emerald started corrupting sonic...

**the corruption stops...**

"ack....what......happened.......whoa.....my gloves and boots.....they........are glowing?" sonic said,confused,his gloves and boots were glowing.....and he don't know why...

"better show my friends...if they didn't get hurt,or worse..." sonic said,running really fast to his house,where his friends are playing super smash bros brawl...

**outside sonic's house...**

"made it....and every things still here...better tell my friends,better get inside....***opens door***....ack.........feeling.....dizzy......" sonic said,falling unconscious...

"SONIC!!!" tails shouted...

**2 days later...**

"oof....what happened...." sonic said,waking up...

"sonic? Are you ok?" tails asked...

"ya.....what happened..." sonic asked...

"you were unconscious on the floor,you're lucky to be alive sonic,when the meteor struck,the chaos emerald you took was exposed to the radiation there.....and it got corrupted easily. After you took it,the radiation spreaded to you...and corrupted you too......since you couldn't take the corruption,it caused you to fall unconscious. Only with a lot of help,you managed to survive. Otherwise,we found out that the thing that infected you is known as phazon. Ill let you know if more news comes up,otherwise,get some rest." tails said,explaining everything to sonic...

"ok,thanks tails..." sonic said...

"your welcome sonic,go get some rest,ill let you know if more news comes up..." tails said.

"ok" sonic said,speeding to his room...

**back in green hill zone...**

"heheheh.........time to recreate a new planet......phaaze...............now to take over this place......." said a voice that sounded like sonic's voice,only darker

**later...**

"SONIC!!!" tails shouted,while sonic was asleep...

**sonic appears**

"what tails?" sonic asked.

"i got this DVD is the mail,and a note on it says "look at this,this is important...",wonder why?" tails said.

"I'm gonna take a look at it" sonic said,grabbing the DVD.

_**On the video...**_

"sonic,this is samus aran. I know a phazon meteor has stuck your planet. A couple of months ago,me and the galactic federation were at the end of our war with dark samus and the phazon,if you didn't know. It seems dark samus might of sent the phazon meteor without us knowing to keep the phazon from getting destroyed. I heard that you were at the crash site,and it corrupted a chaos emerald of yours,and taking it caused you to get corrupted from the phazon infused chaos emerald. When I heard a phazon meteor crashed into your planet,i went to take a look,but you were unconscious,and when I scanned you,your abilities were enhanced. Also,just like happened to me,you can do stuff that were previously impossible. But unfortunately,if abused,the phazon will overload,killing you. So I inserted a chip into you that shuts down the mode called "hypermode" after 25 seconds. But now,the corruption is spreading in green hill zone,and an other chaos emerald got corrupted,now you have to go back there,and obtain the emerald,for it will get rid of the corruption in green hill zone,but corrupt you more,so go there now,hurry,because the phazon is slowly spreading,the chaos emerald is guarded by a pirate commander,he wont be easy,it wasn't easy when I encountered one,go and stop the corruption,good by,and good luck.

_**DVD end...**_

"ok,i better get to green hill zone..." sonic said.

"becarefull sonic,and good luck" tails said.

**Sonic speeds to green hill zone...**

end of prologue...

made by:jace484

idea from:ACDCgamer's series,super Mario corruption

I do not own ACDCgamer's series,nor do I own sonic,or metroid

what will happen in green hill zone?

why did the unknown enemy corrupted the chaos emeralds?

And most importantly...

(screen shows sonic speeding to green hill zone)

who is the mysterious enemy?

Find out on the chapter:"corruption hill zone"


End file.
